


Resolution

by SnubbingApollo



Series: Making Amends [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cuddling, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, porn written by an asexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubbingApollo/pseuds/SnubbingApollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, ya'll asked for it and here it is! The continuation of Reparations!</p><p>This doubles as a birthday gift for my beautiful girlfriend <a href="http://feministlarxene.tumblr.com">Feministlarxene</a> over on Tumblr :D She wanted a Hux, Mitaka, and Kylo sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution

Hux tightens his arms around Mitaka as he feels the man tremble slightly. Kylo freezes where he'd been moving closer a look of misery on his face.

"If you're not comfortable," Hux says softly. "We don't have to do this now." Mitaka shakes his head firmly.

"No," he says. "No I want to, I just..." he trails off, biting his lip. He feels foolish, being so afraid of Kylo still. It's been _days_. Kylo bites his lip and reaches out again, more slowly this time. Gently his fingertips brush along the fading marks on Mitaka's neck. They're barely visible now, faded to just slightly darker than the surrounding skin, but Kylo finds them unerringly.

"I'm so sorry," he murmurs his voice quiet with guilt.

"I know," Mitaka soothes him, reaching up to trail his own fingers down Kylo's arm. "It's alright." Hux's arms tighten around him and Mitaka sighs. He knows the General thinks he's too forgiving. It's always been a problem, ever since the academy, but this is _Kylo_. He knows the man loves him.

Kylo shakes his head in disbelief, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Mitaka's lips.

"You're so," he murmurs before he seems to lose his words.

"Incredible, gorgeous, sweet, perfect," Hux offers. " _magnanimous_?" Mitaka swats his leg gently.

"Stop that," he scolds but he's blushing brightly. Kylo leans in, gently kissing the fading marks. Mitaka shivers at the light touches. They're both treating him as though he's made of glass and he's not sure how to handle that.

"It's true though," Kylo murmured against his skin. He pressed gentle kisses down Mitaka's neck, lingering over the faded bruises.

"Kylo," Mitaka murmured, one of his hands coming up to run through the Sith's hair. Hux smiled softly and leaned in pressing against Mitaka's back.

"You know," he said. "I think you should apologize again, Ren."

"I'm sorry," Kylo said fervently, whispering the words against Mitaka's neck.

"No, not like that," Hux said. "On your knees."

"Hux," Mitaka scolded softly, but Kylo was already moving, kneeling on the floor between the younger man's legs. Mitaka blushed bright red, leaning back into Hux's arms. 

"It's alright, Dopheld," he murmured. "I want to." He leaned in and began undoing Mitaka's pants, giving his hardening cock a long lick as he freed it. Mitaka groaned, leaning his head back against Hux's shoulder. The General stroked one of his hands up and down the other man's chest in a soothing motion as Kylo took him into his mouth.

"That's it. He's so good at that isn't he?" Hux all but purred in Mitaka's ear. Mitaka nodded as a particularly strong suck made his back arch and his eyes flutter closed.

"Kylo," Mitaka gasped his hands finding their way to Kylo's hair and carding through it restlessly. Kylo moaned around him enjoying the light touch and swirling his tongue around the head of Mitaka's cock in response. The sounds of sucking and Mitaka's soft moans filled the room for a few moments more as the pleasure steadily began to overwhelm him before Kylo pulled back suddenly. Mitaka whined and looked down at him questioningly.

"I want to to fuck you," Kylo said quietly, kissing the inside of his thigh gently. "Can I?" Mitaka shivered all over before nodding.

"Yes," he gasped. "Please." Hux grinned getting up and gathering the lube from the bedside table. Once he was gone from behind Mitaka, Kylo leaned forward pressing Mitaka back into the mattress and climbing on top of him. He shed his robes and his pants as he moved, throwing them carelessly to the floor. Mitaka looked up at him, blushing and pushed his own pants down, leaving them both naked.

"You're so beautiful," Kylo murmured, leaning down to kiss him gently. Mitaka sighed into the kiss his arms wrapping around Kylo's shoulders. Hux returned to the bed, handing Kylo the lube and laying down beside them.

"You're both gorgeous," he said, gently turning Mitaka to face him so that he could kiss him as well. His tongue flickered out, licking along the man's lips and Mitaka moaned, opening his mouth to welcome the General in.

Kylo watched them as he slicked his fingers, a small smile on his face. He was so lucky to have them. When he'd come to Hux's room that night and found himself locked out, he'd been terrified he'd lost them both. He'd have understood after what he'd done to Mitaka, but it would have killed him all the same. Now to have them both back, willing to forgive him... it felt like a dream.

Gently, he pressed his slick fingers to Mitaka's entrance, circling, but not pressing in yet. Mitaka squirmed at the teasing touch, an impatient noise leaving him.

"Don't tease, Kylo," Hux scolded smiling against Mitaka's lips. Kylo gave a small chuckle, and pressed in with one finger, slowly, admiring the way Mitaka's back arched at the sensation. The Lieutenant whined, biting his lip and pressing back into the intrusion. Between this and Kylo sucking him earlier he was achingly hard and he _wanted_.

"You're so fucking gorgeous like this, Dopheld," Hux murmured.

"You are," Kylo agreed. "Flushed and hard and wanting us." Mitaka bit his lip at the words, canting his hips back into the thrusts of Kylo's finger. He outright whined when a second was added, the stretch making his cock twitch against his stomach. They were both being so gentle with him, going so slow. It made him feel cherished in a way he wasn't sure what to do with. Kylo crooked his finger inside Mitaka, pressing along the sensitive place inside him and he cried out, arching hard and squeezing his eyes shut against the sensations. 

Hux smiled, giving him another gentle kiss.

"I think he's ready Kylo, don't you?" he asked, running his fingers through Mitaka's hair.

"Please," Mitaka gasped out and Kylo smiled, pulling his fingers free and slicking his cock. He leaned forward, turning Mitaka's face away from Hux with gentle fingers and pressing a kiss of his own to the man's lips before lining himself up and slowly pressing in. MItaka cried out, one arm wrapping around his shoulders again and the other reaching for Hux. Hux smiled taking his hand and kissing his fingers gently. 

Kylo set a slow steady pace, watching his expressions with rapt attention. MItaka made small pleasured noises with every thrust, pressing back into the motions and arching his back hard. It was so good, the feel of Kylo inside him and Hux next to him and both of them giving him their full attention. He felt so loved, safe in their arms.

When Kylo's thrusts inevitably began to quicken and and Mitaka's cries took on an edge of desperation Hux smiled, reaching between them and wrapping his hand around the Lieutenant's cock, stroking it in time with Kylo's thrusts driving a whimper from his throat.

"You're both so beautiful," Hux told them, watching them both. "Come for me. Let me see."

Mitaka fell over the edge first his whole body drawing up tight for a moment before he pleasure swept through him and he all but convulsed, between over his stomach and Hux's hand a sharp cry escaping his throat. Kylo wasn't far behind, burying his face in Mitaka's shoulder as he came with a bitten off cry. Hux sighed, pulling back and wiping his hand on the first piece of cloth he could find on the floor. He thought it might have been Kylo's hood. He'd have it cleaned later.

"I love you both," he murmured pressing close to them again. Mitaka hummed softly, clearly entirely content, even with Kylo's weight pressing him down into the mattress. Perhaps especially with Kylo's weight pressing him down into the mattress.

"Do you want...?" he asked and Hux shook his head, kissing his cheek gently.

"Not tonight, Dopheld. Are you alive Ren?" he asked. The man hadn't even stirred yet.

"I'm fine," he murmured, still not moving. He pressed even closer to Mitaka, holding on to him like he was afraid he'd disappear. "I'm so sorry." Mitaka made a distressed noise, stroking up and down Kylo's back gently.

"It's alright," he said gently. "I forgive you."

"I'll never hurt you again," the Sith whispered fervently. Hux sighed, running his fingers through Kylo's hair.

"We both know that," he said. "Don't we Dopheld?" Mitaka nodded, kissing Kylo's neck, just below his ear, the closest skin he could reach.

"Of course," he said.

"And we both forgive you," Hux told him. "It's alright now." Kylo nodded but he still didn't move. Hux sighed again, pressing a kiss to his shoulder and settling in for a night of what promised to be somewhat epic cuddling.

"I love you," Kylo said quietly. Mitaka tightened his arms and Hux kissed his shoulder again.

"We love you too," Mitaka told him. "We always will."


End file.
